Different Differences
by Aeronnen
Summary: This is the Goblet of Fire, told by Hagrid and Olympe Maxime. The only, so far as I know, HagridMadam Maxime romance fic!
1. Hogwarts

This is a HROM, Olympe Maxime and Rubeus Hagrid. I said in my bio that i'd write, one so here it is!

Sort of like a condensed version of GoF, Hagrid and Maximes point of view. Please review, Thanx!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: There are a couple of lines from GoF but that's all.I own nothing! **

Different Differences

Chapter Two

**Hogwarts.**

Olympe Maxime leant back in her chair and sighed. It had been a long six months._Six months!_ Had it really been this long since Albus Dumbledore had had the idea of reinstating the legendary Triwizard Tournament? It felt longer to her.

She grabbed her desk as the carriage encountered a bit of turbulence. The carriage was something she wouldn't miss traveling in. The powder-blue coach had been specially enlarged so that she could fit in, though at first she hadn't even wanted to go inside it, let alone fly in it, but in the end she had agreed to use it , if only to uphold the honour and tradition of the Beauxbatons Academy.

She wanted desperately to win, for her school, for her pupils, for her country! She wanted to prove to Durmstrang that Dark Magic and evil purposes wouldn't win and as for Hogwarts, she just wanted to prove that even Albus Dumbledore was only human.

But Olympe knew the real purpose of the Triwaizard Tournament, and it was that she wanted to do as well.

The Triwizard Tournament was to establish bonds between the schools, pupils, the teachers, and even the countries. That was Dumbledores real reason, she knew that, even if Karkaroff didn't.

Karkaroff. That ignorant, conceited, follower of Dark Arts, whose only thought was to teach his students the Dark Arts and stay out of Azkaban.

How an idiot like him got to be Headteacher, she didn't know.He thought that Dumbledore just wanted to beat Durmstrang and glorify himself and Hogwarts.

Olympe snorted, as if!

She stood up to talk to the driver about stopping at Dijon, she was tired.

--

Hagrid was exhausted,and that was saying something, it took alot to tire Hagrid. He had waited for the Skrewts to hatch all last night, and then during the the he'd had to go about his gamekeeper duties as normal.

As Hagrid pulled on a pair of canary yellow bedsocks his thoughts turned to the Triwizard Tournament. He'd never thought that he would ever see the Tournament played at Hogwarts again. The Headmisstress of the french school was rumoured to be...different, in what way he didn't know. As for Karkaroff, from what he knew, he had been a Death Eater, and had bought his way out of Azkaban. Piece of _filth. _Hagrid hated the thought of poor Sirius Black, condemmed to spend thirteen years in that place, while pieces of dragondung like Malfoy and Karkaroff had got off scot free. _Filth._ That's them.

Hagrid's hands shook, and he missed his cup of hot chocolate and spilt the water on his table.

As Hagrid, having given up on making hot chocolate, climbed into bed, he once again thought of the Tournament. This would be a year to remember indeed.

--

Olympe watched as Hogwarts came into view, she could see what looked like the whole school assembled outside. She could see some of them pointing and shrieking. She smiled, at least the carriage had worked, they had certaily made a grand entrance.

The door swung open and as she regally descended into the crisp British air someone started clapping and quickly the whole of Hogwarts school started to applause as well.She relaxed and smiled, and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Dumbl-Dorr, I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, thank-you."

Olympe suddenly remembered her students, she quickly introduced them, " My students."

"Ah yes, we had better make introductions inside the Great Hall."

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment," Dumbledore answered, " would you care to wait for him, or warm up a trifle?"

_Same old manners_, thought Olympe, "Warm up I think." _like she would ever wait for that git_! "But ze 'orses-"

Our Care of Magical Creatures professor will be delighted to take care of them" said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation with some of his other-er-charges."

_What charges?, _Olympe wondered, but quickly put it out of her mind.

"My steeds require-er- forceful handling." It wasn't that she doubted this professor, but the horses _were_ rather big."Zey are very strong."

"I assure you, Hagrid will be well up to the job." said Dumbledore, smiling.

Ah well, she'd just have to take his word for it."Very well, will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to."

_Good._Olympe turned and to her students and beckoned, "Come."

--

Hagrid liked the Skrewts, make no mistake, but he couldn't help feeling resentful when they made him miss the arrival of the schools.

It was something Hagrid had really wanted to see. Everyone knew that when different magical communities got together it always tended to be rather spectacular.

He finished bandaging his and and set off for the school, though how he was supposed to eat with his fingers the size of Arkan maggots, he didn't know.

He sidled into the room giving Harry, Ron and Hermione a quick smile and settled down at the staff table. It looked like everyone had been eating for a while, though there were a number of strange exotic dishes dotted around the the table.

He was just reaching for the toad-in-the-hole when a beautiful deep voice asked him," could you please pass me ze boullabaisse?"

Hagrid looked up and saw the the most beautiful and...different woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had a handsome, olive-skinned face and large, dark, liquid looking eyes. And she was tall. The same height as him.

A number of things jumped about inside him until he managed to strangle out," O' cors'." before looking hurriedly away again.

Many times Hagrid looked round to see her turning quickly away. He soon learned that she was Olympe Maxime, Headmisstress of Beauxbatons Academy. Well, the reports had been somewhat correct, she_ was_ different...

--

He looked away so quickly! Well so had she, but to think that in Hogwarts of all places, that there would be one of _them! _

She found out that he was Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures Professor and that he'd been working at Hogwarts for around fifty years.

They were around the same age then. As Ludo Bagman once again tried to engage her in speech again she thought to herself that she really nust make his aquaintance.

--

Well there we are! short but necessary. Please review or flame if want, whatever , I want to know what you thought.

There'll be more original parts soonish. Also, I think this is going to be long so updates may be slow.

Bye!

Jen.


	2. Blast Ended Skrewts

Here is Chapter 2! Please review! And thanx to fizzing-whizzbe,Herbiexx120 and OSUSrpinks! You are the best!

Chapter Two

**Blast-Ended Skrewts**

Olympe yawned and stretched, before remembering where she was. _That blasted carriage!_ She thought. But Olympe was too tired to feel annoyed for long. She let her gaze travel around the room, the cherry-wood furniture was all neatly fitted against the walls, her desk had a small ledge that ran round the top of the desk in the corner to stop her papers and whatever snack she happened to be eating, from falling off when carriage jolted or shook.

Olympe was just about to make a lazy start to the day, when she saw through the crack in her curtains, a huge shaggy, person shaped lump passing by the carriage. Quickly Olympe jumped out of bed, pulled her sky-blue dressing gown on, (specially made before the trip for the freezing British weather) and went to the window and peered through the gap in the curtains.

Outside was the huge shape of Rubeus Hagrid, the Grounds keeper, that she had ... um..'met' at the feast last night.

Olympe dithered a bit, before quickly throwing on a long, warm dark-blue skirt(again specially made for the cold British weather) a soft insulating blouse of dark-blue, a thick woollen jumper, and then as she made for the door, swiftly caught up a cornflower blue headscarf, deftly triangled it and tied it round her head, covering her ears.

As Olympe stepped out of doorway of the carriage, two things hit her, one quickly after the other. The first was the cold, it bit at her nose and as her breath caught in her throat, it rose up in little puffs. The second was the beauty.

There had been a frost in the night and every blade of grass, every fallen leaf, was delicately iced and frozen timelessly in place, while the weak sun looked on in soft silence, as if she did not have the heart to melt the frozen world.

Olympe shivered, partly with the chill of the sudden cold, partly with delight at the white world. Although she came from the South of France, she had a love of this biting cold, she supposed it must come from her Giant heritage, which was something she didn't like to think about much. At Beauxbatons, at Christmas they had glittering, delicate ice statues, choirs of little blue Nymphs that sang as they ate, and at the end of the banquet, a lovely glittering dance floor was arranged, and then the students all took to the floor.

Olympe decided to make her way along the side of the huge lake, then along the edge of the woods, and then just to where ever she could see from there, maybe to find her horses.

Olympe made her way down across the stiff lawn that the carriage was parked on, then down to the lake side.

Olympe stood awhile, gazing at the edges of the lake that had frozen a little way inwards to middle of the lake, then the small bit's of weed poking through the water waving on the surface, oblivious to the cold that had gripped the rest of the land. Finally Olympes gaze rested on the small robin trying to pull a worm out of the frozen ground.

She smiled a little, the robin red-breast, the most famous of British birds.He was a sweet sight, so she pulled out her wand and quietly performed a Warming Charm on the ground around the worm.

Slowly the worm came free, and the robin gave a huge tug, and nearly overbalanced when it came free. The robin looked up at Olympe gratefully, as if he knew she had helped him, he chirruped a little song before flying off.

Olympe moved on and walked along the fringe of the forest, it was dark and deep, and very...forbidding. Olympe sped up and turned away from the forest and found herself facing a large hut, with numerous huge pumpkins piled in front of it.

Bending over a few wooden boxes was the very person she had set out to meet, the Professor Hagrid.

She cautiously approached him, and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, you are ze professor 'Agrid, no?

He spun round to face her, "Yes I am ,ma'am, what can I do for yeh?"

"I was just,...um...wondering eef you could tell me eef you know where are my 'orses?"

"Oh, yeah, certainly ma'am, ri' this way ma'am,"

He led her round the back of his hut and undid a strong gate, which led into a large paddock, from which the strong fumes of single malt whisky wafted.

When the horses saw their mistress, they immediately trotted over, snorting and whinnying.

Olympe was delighted to see them, she patted them all over and checked them over, they were in excellent condition.

"They're fine animals," said Hagrid, "Never met any other like 'em."

"Zank-you very much, I love zem alot."

"I can see why, they're real pretty. What breed're they?"

"Beaumains,"

Hagrid whistled in amazement, " I though' they might be, but I never though' I'd meet one in me life. Which stallion are they out of?"

"Voleur de seill." Olympes said proudly.

Hagrid whistled again, "'Ow did yer manage ter get 'im?"

Olympe smiled, "Beauxbatons Academy 'as a lot of influence in France, zey were honoured to 'elp us."

Hagrid laughed, his kind beetle-black eyes crinkled behind his beard in a merry way, "Ah, yer lucky, we could do with some 'ere at Hogwarts, they would go wi' the Unicorns."

Olympe gasped, "You 'ave Unicorns 'ere? Where do zey live?"

Hagrid didn't seem to think anything of it as he said imperturbably," Well, mos'ly the Forest, but if we get a foal in the winter, I keep 'em in this paddock wi' his mum."

"Really?, have you got any zis year?"

"Not yet, but I'm expectin' at leas' one this December."

"Zut Allors! Agrid, zat is amazing! You are a ver-ee lucky man!"

He looked embarrassed,"You like 'em then?"

"Zey are veree special creatures, we do not 'ave zem at ze Academy, zo I wish dat we did."

"Would ye like ter see one?"

"Do you really mean it, Agrid?"

"O' course I do! I can't get one 'til termorrer, I got some Salamanders need chilli powder rubbin' on 'em, but if yer come at abou' two yer can meet 'im then.

"Zank-you zo much, Agrid,! I am going to meet a Unicorn! I cannot bee-leeve eet!"

"Thass ol righ' ma'am."

"Pleez, call me Olympe."

He coloured a bit,"oh,righ'".

Suddenly Olympe remembered her students, she checked her watch, eight o'clock!

They'd all be up by now!

"Agrid I am sorry, I must go! My students will be awake by now!"

Was it her, or did he look a bit crestfallen?

"Oh, righ', well, er, see yer at breakfast then."

"Of course, I look forward to eet!"

"Goodbye, Agrid!"

"Bye ma- Olympe."

She smiled and waved, as she set off back to the carriage. She couldn't wait for breakfast!


	3. Unconscious

A huge thanks to OSUSprinks, StorMAngelxxx, Jay-Jay78, and Miss Mcgonagle, you are the best!!!

I can **_NOT_** speak French at all, so if you could please imagine that Olympe and her students are all speaking English to 'eemprove zeir Eenglish' then it makes a tiny bit more sense and I get to do the French accent! YAY!!, it's a win-win situation!

**Disclaimer:****If I was J.K I would probably_ not_ be writing Fan Fiction.**

Chapter Three.

**Unconscious.**

Olympe was walking down the sloping gardens, tying not to slip on the muddy grass and at the same time shepherding her students towards the carriage. As they neared the carriage, a shrill shriek filled the air.

Olympe looked around quickly. It was Suzanne, a pretty girl whose head was filled with, boys, make up and boys and to whose mind nature was fluffy little ducklings and fuzzy lambs, she had probably never encountered good, dirty country mud. Her heart was in the right place though, and Olympe hurried to find out what was wrong.

Suzanne was lying, spread-eagled on the mud, with her friends were jostled around her.

A gash on her forehead was bleeding down her face. She was unconscious and pale.

Olympe was just about to pick her up and take her back to the castle, when she heard someone say,"What's goin' on 'ere?"

Olympe was immensely relieved, "She 'as knocked 'er 'ead, she needs 'elp,'Agrid,"

"Ri', move out the way there, let me take 'er."

Hagrid bent down and gently lifted the unconscious girl up. He walked smoothly but quickly across the lawns, so as not to jolt her.

Olympe watched him go, then turned to her students, Suzanne's friends were still clustered around the place she had been, some of them were sniffling a little.

"Weel she be alright, Madam?

"I am sure zat Suzanne weel be fine, Anna. Now come along, eet is starting to rain."

Sure enough the grey clouds that had been threatening since lunchtime had burst, bringing with them a deluge of fat, cold and wet droplets.

The girls squeaked and gasped, while the boys shook their heads to get the water out of their ears. They all quickly half-walked half-ran to the carriage, and thankfully piled in at the door.

For a few seconds they all stood there gasping a little, before Olympe remembered that she was in charge and told them all to go and change before they caught their deaths of cold.

Olympe peeled off her sopping wet outer layer of clothing, throwing it near the door, so that she could put it in the drying room later.

She pulled on a soft fluffy cardy and curled up in the corner of her bed, leaning the headboard.

_Oh, this infernal British weather! If it carries on like this I won't be able to see that Unicorn._

_Or Hagrid, s_aid a little voice inside her, _and you really wouldn't like to miss that would you?_

Olympe shook her head to get rid of the voice and focused on the Unicorn. She liked all remotely horse related animals, but Unicorns were the most famous, and the ones she most wanted to meet.

The little voice came back._ Hagrid was very good with Suzanne, wasn't he? Very-_

Olympe once more shook her head to get rid of the voice and it subsided for a while.

She leant her head back and thought of Suzanne, carefully keeping her thoughts on Suzanne _only._ She knew that Suzanne would be fine, it was a minor wound, and easy to treat with magic.

The warm room, cosily glowing oil lamp, soft warm clothes and lulling silence was relaxing, Olympe felt her eyes closing and her head turned to lean against the wall. Just as she was really dropping off, a loud knock resounded through her room.

"Madam? Zere is someone 'ere to see you." It was Morburg, the coachman.

"Who is zis 'someone?" she wasn't getting up without a good reason.

"'E says zat 'e is ze Professor 'Agrid, Madam."

Olympe was already halfway to the door. " I will see 'im soon. Ask 'im to wait, please."

Olympe slipped on some fleecy slippers and made her way to the door.

Hagrid was standing outside, he was sopping wet.

"'Agrid! Zis is a pleasant surprise, ees everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I jus' thought yer mi' want ter know how the girl is."

"Suzanne? Yes, 'ow ees she?"

"She's fine, Madam Pomfrey had 'er better in a jiffy, she'll be fit ter come back af'r tea."

"Zat ees excellent 'Agrid! Zank-you vair-ee much, we are in your debt."

Hagrid looked embarrassed, he shuffle his feet a bit, and Olympe thought he looked a bit red underneath his beard. "Ah, it's nothin' ma'am, least I could do."

Olympe laughed, "You are vair-ee modest 'Agrid, and I thought I told you to call me Olympe?"

"Sorry, ma- Olympe."

"Zank-you for coming to tell me 'Agrid, it 'as eased my mind greatly."

Hagrid blushed again, "I-er- was wonderin' if yer still wanted ter come an' see the Unicorn."

"Oh 'Agrid! I would love to! Let me get something warm on, it is damp."

Olympe quickly went back to her room, she donned a warm jacket and the same headscarf that she had worn yesterday.

Soon they were both walking down the sloping garden to a small hill above the lake.

"We got a Giant Squid 'n there," said Hagrid

"What!"

"I said, there's a Giant Squid in there."

"Is it...is it friendly?"

"Oh yeah, one o' the little firs' fell in the lake this year, when we were crossin' it, an the Squid got 'im out an' put 'im back in the boat."

Olympe was thinking this over when she became aware that Hagrid was still talking.

...Whether the Merpeople woulda done it, though Dumbledore says the new Chieftainess is friendly enough."

"Merpeople?"

Hagrid looked at her,"Yeah, there're abou' seven hundred living in the lake, deep down, mind, it's not often yer see 'em near the surface."

"'Agrid you continue to amaze me! What else do you 'ave hidden from sight 'ere?"

"Ah, well that would be a long list, ma-Olympe, there's Centaurs an'-"

Hagrid broke off, they had arrived his hut. Hagrid led her round to the paddock that her horses were in.

A quarter of the paddock had been fenced off, and standing in it was the thing Olympe most wanted to meet. A Unicorn. It was only a baby, bright shining gold

"Yer can go up an' touch it, 'e's jus' a yearling, still quite tame."

Olympe breathlessly moved closer to the Unicorn, hand held out, so that the yearling could

smell her first. The Unicorn approached her, staring widely at her. But finally he let Olympe touch him, and very soon the two were happily nuzzling and scratching each other.

As the little Unicorn butted Olympe for more cuddles, a large fat raindrop landed on Hagrid's nose, "C'mon Olympe, it's goin' ter storm."

Olympe quickly stood, the Unicorn looked up at the sky and bolted straight for his shelter.

"Yeh carn' go ter yer carriage in this weather, yeh'd better come and wait in my house."

Olympe nodded, and quickly followed Hagrid towards his hut.

Just as they were rounding the edge of the paddock a huge peal of thunder and bright flash of lightning clashed straight above them. Olympe jumped violently and clasped Hagrid's arm tightly, and sidled into him a little. He stiffened a little but didn't pull away, he could tell she was scared.

They reached his hut and Hagrid quickly opened the door and let her in first.

Hagrid's house was, for a human, big, but for Hagrid it was just right. Pots and pans hung from the ceiling, along with strings of onions and herbs. A cauldron boiled on the fire and a huge Boar hound was asleep in a wicker basket underneath a scrubbed wooden table. It was a very quaint, simple way of living, for some reason it made her respect for Hagrid rise.

"It's not much, but it's good 'nough fer me."

"Eet is lovely 'Agrid."

He coloured again, "I-er- do yer wan' some tea? Kettle's jus' boiled."

"Yes please 'Agrid."

He poured her some tea and pushed some milk and sugar towards her, so that she could do it herself.

So tell me 'Agrid, what other creatures leeve een ze Grounds of 'Ogwarts?"

Hagrid laughed roughly and began telling her about Centaurs.

Half an hour of free, easy chatting later, the two set off for the tea in the Great Hall.

Olympe couldn't believe how easy he had been to talk to, she hadn't had a conversation like that with anyone for a long time, it had been fun.

Likewise, Hagrid had enjoyed talking to her, she was clever and funny and had great way of making conversation, the only people Hagrid talked to like that any more was Harry, Ron and Hermione. He' also enjoyed showing her the Unicorn, she had been so obviously delighted.

Later when Olympe was in bed she remembered when she had clutched Hagrid's hand, she done it without realising.

Unconsciously.

There we are! I don't think much of it, but I'd like to know what you think, so please leave a review!

Thank-you very much!


	4. The Champions

Big thanks to OSUSprinks who got me off by bum to write this! (or something to that effect...!)

Read the story: You'll find I am definitely **_NOT _**J.K!

Chapter Four.

The Champions.

Hagrid grunted angrily at his reflection. His tin of axle grease was nearly used up and his hair _still _wouldn't stay in a ponytail. He sighed and pulled his hair so that it lay flat against the back of his head. Now it looked like one of those flatfish that stayed at the bottom of the lake. Hagrid wasn't that much of a fashion icon, but he knew that looking like a fish wasn't a great idea, especially at the most important feast Hogwarts had held for five centuries.

The announcement of the champions would be tonight, and Hagrid had decided he needed something new for the meal. Something that Olympe would like...

Startled by the strange thought Hagrid tugged at one of the teeth of the comb he had bought in Hogsmeade, much to the surprise of the clerk at Dervish and Banges. He looked at Hagrid as if he was twelve foot tall! He might have had point there though...

Finally, he decided on a style; Hagrid ripped his hair into two parts, and pulled them back further. His hair was now in a passable impression of pigtails. There was loud bang at the door, and Fang promptly burst into his booming barks.

"Git back, yer daft dog!" he exclaimed , and wrestled Fang away from the door.

"Hullo you three. Come on in." It was Harry,Ron and Hermione, and he wasn't surprised. He had been expecting them earlier, to be honest. They filed in, and Fang immediately flung himself on Harry.

"Hey Fang" said Harry, "so, Hagrid, are you going to tell us what the first task is?"

"Certainly not'! I don' want ter spoil the surprise."

"Go on Hagrid! You know you want to!" teased Ron.

"I will not. You know..."

They spent the rest of time till the feast talking about the Tournament. By eight o'clock, it was time to go. Hagrid went to his bedside table, after having asked the three to wait and took out the eau-de-cologne he had bought in Hogsmeade at the same time as the comb. He sprinkled it liberally on himself until choking noises reached his ears. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waving their hands about to clear the air and their eyes were watering.

"Wha's wrong, you three?" he asked in consternation.

"Hagrid-what is that stuff?" choked Hermione.

"Er- eau-de-cologne," he muttered,"maybe it's a bit much." After all, he wasn't very accustomed to doing these sorts of things. He stumped outside to his water butt, and plunged his head in. The axle grease left his hair, and the only evidence it had ever been there was the still slightly visible parting of his hair.

He was just about to go back into his house so that they could go up to the feast, when he heard laughter coming up from behind him. He turned to see the Beauxbatons students and Olympe coming from their carriage, on their way to the feast.

"'Agrid!" called Olympe. She walked to him, while her students stopped and waited. "Are you going to ze feast?"

"Aye!" he called back.

"Do you want to come wiz us?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"O' course!" Hagrid fell into step next to her and she immediately engaged him in conversation.

"So, Agrid, what iz zis feast going to be like?"

Hagrid smiled broadly, "Aah, well, I helped decorate it meself. We've got faery-lights an'..." They talked animatedly all way to the castle. He had forgotten all about Harry, Ron and Hermione.

--

Hagrid was full of some very delicious Haggis, but he was wide awake, and, like everyone else in the Hall, staring at the Goblet made of sculpted wood that was currently engulfed in blue flames.

It turned red and the whole Hall gasped slightly; Dumbledore stretched out his hand and took the small bit of parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang," read Dumbledore, "is Viktor Krum."

Everyone erupted in cheers, and the champion moved forward and through a door near the hight table. Hagrid could hear Karkaroff shouting "Bravo Viktor, Bravo!" even over the din of the applause. He cast a dark look at the crowing man, hid goatee illuminated in the half-light. _Stupid, lying show-off!_

The Goblet turned red again and Dumbledore stretched out his hand again and caught the parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," he called to the breathless congregation, "is Fleur Delacour."

The pretty girl from the Ravenclaw table stood up, throwing her silvery hair over her shoulder and walked up to the high table, just a Krum had done.

"Through zere," Olympe told her quietly, and the girl opened the door and disappeared from view.

Hagrid turned back to the rest of the pupils, the tenseness of the situation almost palpable, and waited for the Goblet again. Very soon , it turned red, and Dumbledore reached for the scrap of parchment.

"The champion for Hogwarts," he paused, "is Cedric Diggory."

Hagrid was taken aback by the noise. The other three tables were thunderstruck, but the Hufflepuff table erupted into a terrifying roar. Hagrid was shocked for a second before seeing Dumbledore and Mcgonagall clapping, and he hastened to follow their lead. After all, he was a teacher.

Cedric moved up through the cheering room, and made his way to the door the other champions had disappeared into.

Everyone was starting to relax, talk, when the Goblet re-lit itself. Hagrid stared, Olympe looked confused and Karkaroff's mouth dropped, while Mcgonagall's mouth thinned, and she suppressed looking surprised, and Snape looked as he might have done if someone asked him for a Love Potion.

Dumbledore stretched out his hand and took the unexpected parchment.

"Harry Potter."

The words reverberated round the room and shocked every person into silence.

"Harry Potter? Harry? Could you come up here please?" called Dumbledore when Harry failed to move. Hagrid could see his face; it was pale and he was staring up at their table as if he was incapable of movement. Hermione prodded him and he dazedly set off, up to where the teachers were.

"Through there, Harry," Dumbledore told him. Harry looked around, slightly shell-shocked, and walked through the door.

Dumbledore followed shortly afterwards, along with Bagman, Barty Crouch, Olympe and Karkaroff, and Mcgonagall and Snape. Hagrid felt a sense of foreboding when he saw Snape go in; whatever Snape said, wouldn't be in Harry's favour.

--

The champions didn't come out for a long time, and after half an hour, Mcgonagall entered the Hall long enough to dismiss them all. The congregation moved out of the Hall, muttering and gossiping. A Hufflepuff girl was already telling her classmates about how harry managed to get in – something to do with engaging the help of a Crumple-Horned-Snorkack. Hagrid grinned and remembered to tell Harry that one.

As Hagrid walked out of the Hall, he saw Ron, walking stiffly, and glaring at people who got in his way. Hagrid wondered why he was so angry...

Hagrid reached his hut, after wading through a tide of Durmstrang students, and entered quickly; It was frosty might. He stuck the kettle on for a cup of Humdinger&Co, Best Warming Drink in the Europe, all for twelve sickles! And took off his hairy suit. He pulled on the big, heavy boots he used for his last inspection of the various animals he kept under surveillance, and, after feeding Fang, left the house again.

The unicorns were fine and nearly ready to go back to the Forest, and the two Bowtruckles he was keeping for mending the bones wee fine, while the Krup tried to attack him when he put his water down, which showed definite signs of impproval.

Finally, Hagrid let himself back into his house and locked the huge lock, and shut home all the bolts. Hagrid had always had a well defended home; being the first human in the grounds was a dangerous thing. An unlikely attack on the school would mean that he would be that first thing the invaders saw, and they would probably attack it. Before You-Know-Who had fallen, Hagrid's house had been heavily guarded, but not by the Ministry. Hagrid himself had had Hippogriffs, Knarls, Krups, Fire Salamanders and any other animals that chose to stay with him. Hagrid had resolved that many of Hogwarts enemies would fall before they reached the castle.

The kettle had boiled, and was spilling over into the fire, making it hiss and spat. Hagrid lifted it off the fire and put it down quickly to avoid burning his hands.

No sooner had drunk the brew that he felt enormously sleepy, and before long was snoring so loud that Fang hid his head beneath his blanket. When Madam Maxime walked past his paddocks, he was happily wrestling trolls in the middle of golden arena, his ol' dad watching proudly.

--

Olympe marched angrily down to the carriage. _How _was it possible that a fourteen-year-old boy could get into the Tournament?! Dumbledore had said it was impossible, and she had believed him!Olympe thought the man was strange, but trustable, though it had to be his fault that the boy got in, no fourteen-year-old-boy could do it!

Bagman and Crouch, they were supposed to be impartial, yet they had just let him walk right in! Though Bagman seemed like a childish Quidditch fanatic incapable of running an office, let alone a Tournament, and Crouch looked half dead.

She knew she should have hosted it! At least then the boy wouldn't have been able to sneak his way in. But...The boy was Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. He puzzled her as much anyone else, after all, he survived a Killing Curse, which was impossible. But he could have been absolutely no one and Olympe would still have wanted him thrown out of the Tournament.

Olympe stalked past Hagrid's hut, hearing faintly what sounded like far-off thunder. Olympe reached the carriage, yanked the door open and walked carefully through the corridors to her room. She quickly changed for bed; it was cold outside.

Once in bed, curled with three fleece blankets covering her over her duvet, Olympe's thought immediately snapped back to the Tournament. What was the first task going to be? Maybe it would be Magical Creatures. That would be good. She could help Fleur with that. What if it was really dangerous? She wondered. Maybe then they'd stop the boy competing, if they were worried for his safety, or maybe his family would object. They said he lived with Muggles, surely they wouldn't be happy with a their relative doing something so dangerous.

Olympe did not sleep particularly well, her dreams were full of large creatures chasing her, until a large, man shaped shadow chased them off.

**--A/N. I was going to stop here, then I decided it was a pitiful excuse for a chapter that you've had to wait so long for. So I carried on.---**

"You don't believe I did it then?" asked Harry hopefully.

Hagrid found the hope in his eyes pitiful, "O' course I don'.Yeh say it wasn' yeh, an I believe yeh - an' Dumbledore believes yeh an' all." Maybe not everyone. Ron was standing with Dean and Seamus, trying to fit a leash on the Skrewts.

"Thanks Hagrid."

Hagrid looked out at the fourth-year class, they looked like they were having fun. Lavender and Parvati were taking their Skrewts towards the lake, and Dean, Seamus and Ron were trying to stop theirs eating Hagrid's beetroot's. "Looks like they're having fun," he said happily to Harry and Hermione. They didn't answer.

"Ah, I don' know, Harry," said Hagrid, looking worriedly back at Harry. "School champion...everythin' seems ter happen ter you, doesn' it?"

Harry didn't say anything, but he seemed to agree.

--

Olympe descended a stair-case near the Entrance Hall, and looked down at the vast room. It was very English, heavy and large, but impressive. Her summer-home could fit ten-times in it! Olympe preferred more delicate things, but she had to admit, the food here was excellent. The Bouillabaisse was perfect and the French toast! Spot-on! Olympe turned slowly round to continue her climb, when the suit of heavy armour in front of her started singing;

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way,_

It had a deep but not unpleasant voice. After the first line, it seemed to forget the words.

"Er..." it said, but was saved the indignity by someone else filling in for him.

_Batman!_

_Running down the motorway,_

_Lorries coming other way-_

CRASH!

A heavy broom hit the top of the suit of armour and it crumpled noisily to the ground. Olympe looked in fright at the ugly old man, jowls quivering with excitement, holding the broom.

"I've got you this time, Peeves,!!" he cackled loudly, and as he spoke, a small, grinning ghost, with a spinning bow-tie and curly-toed shoes, emerged from the fallen knight.

"Go 'way Filch! Peevsie ain't done nuffin!" the poltergeist cackled as loudly as the man and shot of down the stairwell, bouncing of the walls, and bumping on the windows.

The man howled with rage, and perhaps the adrenaline of the apparent chase, and bounded off after the poltergeist, screaming, "Peeeeeves!!"

Olympe stared after them, and was still slightly dazed when Hagrid came across her.

"Olympe?"

"'Agrid!"

"Hullo," he said slightly awkwardly, "I - er heard Filch an Peeves goin' after yeh, so I jus' came ter make sure yeh were, yeh know, all right." he paused, "he's quite scary, Filch."

"Ah, I know Agrid! Zey are ver-ree piggy-hoo-lee-ar. Why were zey doing zat?"

"Ah," said Hagrid wisely as the carried on down the stairs, "Filch is the caretaker, an' Peeves, well, Peeves jus' likes making mischief for 'im. They don' get on."

Olympe laughed, picturing the poltergeist bolting round the castle with Filch on his tail. "Zank-you for coming after me, Agrid."

"Yeh're welcome," he said gruffly, what was visible of his face going pink.

They walked in silence for a while then, Hagrid asked suddenly,; "Have yeh bin ter the village?"

"Ze one below ze castle?" asked Olympe. "No, zough I should go. Eet ees good to see ozzer countries and cultures."

"Ah." Hagrid seemed to meditate on this for as while before saying, slightly hesitantly, "Do yeh want ter come wi' me ter the village? I can go all the time, an' I need some burn lotion."

Olympe, surprised, answered as soon as she could, "I would love to Agrid! When are you going?"

"Oh!" Hagrid was even more surprised than her, "umm, is termorrer nigh' all righ' wi you?"

"Eet ees fine." she said warmly. "Will you excuse me? I 'ave to speak to my coachman."

"Erm, yeah, fine." Hagrid was slightly disappointed.

"I will see you at Luncheon zhen. Goodbye!" she set off quickly, drawing her scarf close in the cold wind, and sending a few waves backwards when she turned.

"Bye." croaked Hagrid.

--

At last an update! I hope you enjoyed. Inspiration struck me at the end, so here's to the next chapter! And thank-you so so so so so much for all you wonderful people who read and reviewed and have had to put up with my neglect of this story.

You are so cool!


	5. The Forbidden Forest

I am so, so sorry for not updating. I will now continue with a good amount of chapters, promise. And thanks so much for all the other reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK-YOU!

This is very inaccurate, (and short!) but just give me a bit of authors license.

Yes, OSUSprinks is to thank for this for this chapter. It is my poke, though in my defence, I was just going to start it fairly soon.

Chapter Five.

The Forbidden Forest.

It was snowing thick and fast; all the occupants of the castle were sitting in classes, concentrating on turning their matchsticks into needles or making their cushions fly into boxes – all but Olympe. She watched the snow falling. It was now impossible to see the closest shore of the lake. Would they still be able to go into Hogsmeade?

A big gust of wind hit the carriage; Olympe, muttering darkly about the English weather, went back to her cherry wood desk and sat down, sipping at a nice cup of Earl Grey tea, something she had become rather partial to since coming to England. _When_ was it going to let up?

--

Hagrid picked the Bowtruckle up by it's arm and examined the spindly leg that was bleeding white pus sadly. "Well, mate, yer gonna take a load o' cleanin up, en't yer?"

The Bowtruckle just took a swipe at his fist with its sharp-clawed hand. Hagrid grinned at its show of bravado, but complained all the same. "Stay still, yeh ruddy thing, an' let me 'elp yer!"

Fang howled as a young Krupp, recently released form the pens outside because of the bad weather, sat it's spiky bottom on the dogs tail. Hagrid nearly dropped the Bowtruckle at such an unearthly noise. "Fang! Yeh'll wake the 'hole castle with tha' noise!"

Fang sniffed his tail apologetically, then nosed his hand into Hagrid's lap. "Ah, yeh're a real softie, en't yer, boy?" Hagrid said affectionately, fondling his behind the ears with the on free hand he had. The Bowtruckle was still glaring balefully at him through milky white eyes. "There's no need ter be like tha'," he admonished the Bowtruckle sternly, and proceeded to bandage the weeping wound.

A little over half an hour later and the Bowtruckle was happily reunited with others of it's king who were also convalescing in Hagrid's care. Stretching luxuriously – knocking a few pots from the shelf above to the floor in the process – he looked outside. It was a howling blizzard outside! Hagrid groaned. He would be lucky to find his way through his vegetable patch in this weather, let alone the Beauxbatons carriage. He groaned again as his careful plans for the evening were dashed.

"Ruddy English weather!" He growled as a gust of wind extinguished his lamp.

--

"Ah, zis English weather!" exclaimed Olympe as her candle was extinguished for the this time. "Do zey 'ave no zummer-time?!"

No answer was forthcoming, so Olympe lit her candle again, this time casting a minor shield charm around it, then began writing once more.

_Nous serens enchentes_ ...

But she did not get much further, for yet another gust of wind blew all her papers off her desk. Olympe let out an anguished groan of frustration and began to gather the papers together again.

"Ruddy English weather ..."

--

The snow had slowed a little now. It was possible to see the yawning black expanse that was the lake now, if only faintly. Hagrid decided to go and apologise to Olympe. Pulling on his great beaver-skin over-coat, large steel-capped boots, and a warm, home-made hat that had once been green, he pushed open his front door. A drift of snow, promptly and peacefully, collapsed onto his doormat, crashing over his boots. "Damn." He said, then closed the door and headed to the back one.

The snow had not managed to pile up in the frame of this door, and so Hagrid as able to battle his way through his vegetable patch – which now looked like a lumpy blanket – and forced his way towards where the Beauxbatons carriage was parked.

--

Olympe clutched at her hair in exasperation. Was the world determined to punish her by interrupting very moment of peace she had.

"Yes, Guaittons, I am coming," she said to the short man who was the footman. "I will greet zis guest now." Making her way to the front door, Olympe wondered who it was. Dumbledore ... ? A lost student ... ? No, it was ...

"'Agrid! 'Ow are you?" she said, somewhat needlessly. His nose was pink and starting to turn blue at the edges and he was so frosted with snow that he looked a Christmas decoration.

"I jus' came ter say sorry fer not bein' able to go with yer inter Hogsmeade." He tried to shuffle his feet, but they didn't seem to respond to his wishes of movement.

"Oh, zat is quite all right, 'Agrid. I was not expecting to go down to ze village today anyway."

"Oh, er, quite." Now his ears were turning blue.

"'Agrid, your ears are turning blue." She said, alarmed. "Do you want to come 'een and warm yourself?"

He felt his ears cautiously. "Ah, I see wha' yer mean. Nah, thanks anyway. I'm a bit wet."

"Yes, I can see zat," she said, fighting an urge to giggle most un-properly. " I will see you up at ze school, zen?"

He looked a bit shifty. "Actually, I was wonderin' ... would yer come wi' me somewhere else ... next Wednesday, like?"

"Where is zis 'somewhere' zen?" she asked curiously.

"It's ... ah, a secret, o' sorts. It en't dangerous, jus' a bit unusual. It's really amazin', I can promise yer tha'." His gaze shifted towards the Forest. "O' cours', if yer don' want ter, I don' -"

"Oh, no, Agrid. I would love to come wiz you. When will zis mystery outing take place?" She teased him now.

"Oh ... bou' twelve, say?"

"Will you not be at lunch?"

"Eh?" he seemed quite startled. "Nah, this is at twelve _midnight._"

"Oh." She said, surprised. "Oh, I see. I will be ready for you zen, Agrid."

He tipped his cap in farewell. "G'day, Olympe." And went back through the drift towards his home, leaving Olympe standing in the door, shocked. Why was she so surprised at him using her name? It had felt like ...

"Madam?" It was the tall Head-girl, Antoinette. Her long brown hair fluttered in the cold breeze that swept into carriage in gusts. "Madam, will you not shut ze door?"

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Olympe shut the door, smiled at Antoinette, who she liked extremely and walked back to her room. Once inside, she sank onto her bed with happy smile. All bad thoughts were forgotten in the sudden and unexpected joy of seeing Hagrid. With a little wriggle of girlish happiness, she started getting changed for bed.

--

The night was nippy, but not too unbearable. It was five minutes to twelve and Olympe was just a tiny bit nervous. Maybe quite a bit nervous. Actually, she was very nervous. And when a loud bang on the door rang out, she leapt up and opened the door before it could wake any of the students.

He was standing in a very pleased manner which barely showed nervousness. A large flower was tuck in his buttonhole and he was wearing a tie.

"Ah, Agrid, Is eet time?"

"Bong-sewer," he said cheerily, taking her hand to help her down from the carriage. She giggled a little, then stopped herself.

"And whair ees eet we are going?" she asked as he led her towards the forest.

"It's in the forest," he said happily. "We'd better hurry up." He looked over his shoulder at something, but when Olympe looked as well, there was nothing.

The Forest was as dark as it had been ever since Olympe's first look at it and in the dark it was even more chilling. But she was not scared of the dark and it would take a lot more than merely a slight foreboding to scare her truly. And Hagrid's hand on her arm was reassuring too.

"Agrid, whair -" She began, but he lifted a finger to his mouth.

"Listen," he whispered,eager expectation in every line of his face. Olympe listened, then heard, in the distance, a roaring of -

It was dragons. Four of them. All of them just awakening, giving the wizards on the ground a hard time.

"Oh, Agrid ..." she whispered reverently. "Zey are amazing! Magnifique!"

"Do yer want ter get closer?" he asked. She nodded and they approached the pen holding the four roaring animals inside. A red-haired wizard came up to them, panting in a dark blue, hand knitted sweater.

"Well, Hagrid, they're all here." The wizard began to talk of the dragons with Hagrid. Olympe wandered off around the pen. A large black one had just been knocked out, but was even now eyeing her through an orange slit in it's horny eyelid. A smaller, smoother one was walking unsteadily around her enclosure, while a blue one surveyed her captors majestically. In the far corner, a medium sized red one was sniffing at a pile of huge, granite coloured eggs. That brought a question to her mind.

What were they doing here?

The red-haired wizard said loudly over the hubbub of roars and groans that filled the clearing, "They wanted nesting mothers for the champions, don't know why ..."

Of course. The tournament. So they had to get past the dragons to do what ...?

Hagrid's voice drifted over to her. "An' they got ter get the golden egg, eh?"

So now she knew. Did Potter know? Did the other champion know? Did ... did Karkaroff's champion know? If he did there was no way that Fleur would win this Task ... Olympe chewed her lip worriedly. Oh dear.

--

A brisk but cool wind blew when they stood again before the Beauxbatons carriage and Olympe shivered. How could the English stand it?

"Are yeh cold?" Hagrid asked concernedly.

"No, no, I am just a trifle chilly, zat ees all." Olympe hesitated. "I 'ave enjoyed zis evening vairy much, 'Agrid. I hope I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." She smiled warmly at him, which he returned cheerfully, if a little shyly.

"I look forward ter it as well, Olympe." He bowed a little awkwardly, then strode off towards his house. Olympe smiled like a schoolgirl after him, then shut the door.

_Now, these dragons ... _

--

Uh-oh, can you see some trouble? I will update this soon, I swear. I have just re-discovered how much I love this story and it's two amazing characters!


End file.
